Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits
| Also known as = | Located = Crocodile Island | Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five | First appearance = Secrets of the Furious Five }} The Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits is the name of an infamous gang of mischievous criminal s from Crocodile Island. They are best known for their continued theft of wool coats from various villages (hence the name), and are noted to be famous for setting traps in case anyone tried to steal back from them. Membership Current members * Unnamed Previous members * Croc History Earlier years , the previous leader of the gang]] It is unknown when or how exactly the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits were first formed, but it was later revealed that the leader of this bandit gang was once Master Croc, who presumably patented his legendary "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique while leading the gang of criminals. But when Master Croc lost a battle to Master Thundering Rhino, he was inspired by the Master's compassion in sparing his life. He then quit his criminal ways, left the gang, and eventually became a member of the Kung Fu Council. In Secrets of the Furious Five headed for Crocodile Island]] Po shares the story to his kung fu class of how a young Master Mantis gained the power of patience, thanks to his experience with these crocodile bandits. Po says that Mantis received a distress call one day from a sheep villager about how a gang of crocodiles raided their village's supply of wool coats. Mantis was impatient in talking with the agonized villager, but managed to obtain only enough information to find out where the bandits were hiding. Leaving too much in a hurry, he missed the villager's warning about their craftiness in setting traps to protect their plunder. And sure enough, once Mantis started to head east downriver, one of the crocodile bandits had spotted him beneath the river's waters and was able to swim up ahead to set a trap, which Mantis rushed into after locating the bandits' hideout on Crocodile Island and being baited with the pile of stolen coats. The bandits mocked Mantis at his failure to notice the trap, and then left him there as prisoner, only occasionally feeding him. ]] The cage trap was too strong for Mantis to break out, so he had no choice but to just wait for something to happen. One day (after many days had already passed by), one of the bandits routinely brought food for Mantis and saw what appeared to be Mantis dead. The other bandits gathered and poked him with a stick, but Mantis didn't even flinch. Thinking that he was indeed dead, they opened the cage and were taken by surprise when Mantis sprung up and started attacking them. He was able to take down all the surrounding bandits with his newly-obtained patience, leaving the stolen coats free for him to take back to the villager. Personality As bandits, the crocodiles were greedy, aggressive and ruthless. They did occasionally give him something to eat once in a while, showing that they do care about their prisoners. However, they showed some squeamishness when discovering an apparently deceased Mantis (who was in fact playing dead). Abilities Coming soon! Clothing As their bodies already possess tough hides, the crocs wear light armor made of leather, wearing nothing at all on the upper halves of their bodies. They also wear wide studded belts. Gallery Images CrocConcepts.jpg|Concept illustration by Nico Marlet the crocs may be derived from CrocIsland1.PNG|The bandits' hideout on Crocodile Island View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodiles